Product display apparatuses or “product displays” are used to showcase products for sale and to entice customers to purchase the products. Product displays may be used to store new, high-priced, high-margin, or high-volume products and may be located near high-traffic customer pathways such as a store entrance or along a main aisle.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the manufacture, operation, use, and monitoring of product displays. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.